Apple Psychology
by Ka-Gura Uzumaki
Summary: Sin internet la gente suele enloquecer, algunos no son excepciones... En este caso tendrás que buscar a un ingeniero informático de pelo albino y ojos rojos que arregle tu router y tu vida; de hecho no es necesario que su descripción sea así, ¿o si? PruAus (AU) Paseen por aquí ¡yo invito!


**_Hello everyone! De nuevo en la categoria Hetalia, la sección shonen-ai junto PruAus! Una historieta peculiar y corta pero me gusta tal y como es :3 Dentro de un AU hay feeling entre ellos dos, muy parecidos a los originales! En la actualidad... 2015 Sir's! Pero su tiempo corre distinto al nuestro..._**

**_Advertencias (no hay, bueno sí, a quienes les guste que se pasees por aqui, quienes no que salten ^^)_**

**_Ortografía: Ready_**

**_PruAus: Steady_**

**_Reading: GO!_**

* * *

Apple psychology

-Buenos días- una oficina bien aireada con la ventana abierta y las cortinas ondeando por fuera. Un sencillo despacho negro con un hombre rubio sentado, inclinado sobre la mesa y garabateando algo en un papel con intensidad. Al oír la voz levanta la cabeza y adopta una postura más apropiada para recibir visitas.

Tomo asiento en una silla parecida a la suya a un metro de la mesa cercado de luz natural en vez de la luz de una bombilla artificial.

-A qué se debe su visita señor Roderich?- mira el informe que se le ha entregado con mis datos, agarra el pilón de folios y lo golpea con el dorso de la mesa dos veces.

-Iré al grano- añado mientras ajusto mis lentes que a cada minuto van resbalando, siento que no están limpias y no puedo parar de enjuagarlas con el pañuelo en mi bolsillo. He pedido cita a un psicólogo y tengo altas expectativas. –Creo que he enloquecido.- el psicólogo deja sus lentes sobre la mesa y talla sus ojos como ordenando sus pensamientos luego los abre mientras niega con la cabeza, la declina y restaura los lentes en su sitio.

-No es creer, tienes que saberlo dattebayo- añade mientras regresa a su libreta y garabatea en ella.

-¿Qué es usted?- lo interrogo al oír su lenguaje, concretamente esa muletilla, eso no es nada profesional.

-Pues psicólogo…- añade tras unos minutos de silencio.-Cuénteme porque.- yo solo suspiro y prosigo con mi relato.

-¿A usted le trataron de loco?- él cabecea dos veces.

-Uh si supieras…- añade con una sonrisa antes de indicarme que comience de una vez.

-Hace más o menos una semana, mi internet de casa cayó, perdí dos perfectas horas para poder redactar 20 informes por adelantado y poder revisar mi correo… Así que llamé a Antonio pero resulta que no pudo venir porque estaba ocupado reparando un ordenador de un italiano que conoció en uno de sus viajes de negocios.

-¿Quién es Antonio?- el psicólogo me tiende un lápiz y un papel para que escriba mi numero pues parece que vendré más veces.

-Mi ex marido- el psicólogo para de respirar para mirarme largo y tendido-estuvimos casados, me fue infiel con italianos, lo demandé, fuimos a juicio, me quedé con sus cosas y nos divorciamos.- el pelo rubio del profesional pasa a ser un blanco pálido y su cara morada.

-Siga- dice casi sin aliento.

-Me enfadé y decidir llevarlo a una tienda, pedí hora por teléfono al Genius Bar de Apple y fuí a la tienda más cercana. Hice cola junto a muchas personas más que hablaban entre ellas casi a gritos y en la sección de novedades estaban todos pretujados y forcejeando, no cabía ni una aguja.

Una mujer me llamó por mi nombre, caminó hacia mí con un Ipad en mano, verificó mi reserva y sonrió porque llegaba con antelación, me citó a la barra y dos minutos después apareció por detrás.

Le mostré el router que coloqué encima de la mesa, ella lo volteó y lo ojeó con una lupa con luz.

Intentó encenderlo, cosa que ya hice, lo sostuvo bocabajo y abrió la tapa trasera comprobando que efectivamente estaba todo bien. Estuvo entre 5 y 10 minutos hablando con otro chico que trabajaba a su lado, luego vino hacia mí, me comunicó que me lo cambiarían pero tardaría entre tres y cuatro días en llegar y yo lo necesitaba en ese instante.

Ella se dió la vuelta y fue al taller pero cuando salió, venia otra persona tras ella, alguien con el mismo uniforme de Apple; pantalones negros con zapatos del mismo color, un cinturón lleno de herramientas y su identificación colgando del lado izquierdo, una camiseta negra de tirantes con el logo blanco en medio, todo parecía normal excepto que tenía la piel pálida, el pelo casi blanco y los ojos color rubí… ah y un Ipad de conjunto con ellos.

Ese hombre me miró por un largo minuto luego de acercarse a la barra y agarrar el Router.

-Mi increíble persona lo arreglará, por eso soy el mejor.- dio dos vueltas enteras al router entre sus manos, lo apoyó en la mesa sobre uno de los cantos y lo hizo girar. Cayó plano encima de la mesa con un sonido no muy agradable.

-¿Qué hace?- solo pude decir ante esa manera de trabajar, le iba a gritar cunado lo desmanteló frente mis ojos, le sacó la tapa y pude ver todos los componentes internos, sacó un par de cables de cobre y los hizo chispear cerca de mi rostro de asombro antes de cerrarlo y ver como se encendía.

-¿Ve? Ya está- dijo con orgullo poniendo las manos en jarrón aun con un destornillador en una de ellas.

-Ehm si- volví donde debía estar y saqué el monedero, hice ademan de sacar la tarjeta de crédito y encontré la mano pálida encima.

-Nein- dijo mientras se retiraba- por eso estoy aquí.-guardó su herramienta y ajusto más el cinturón a su estrecha cintura. –Mi nombre el Gilbert- me tendió su tarjeta como ingeniero informático leí.

-Roderich- me presenté tímidamente por una vez en mi vida, su mirada era demasiado intensa y roja.

-Bien Rod- dijo sin vergüenza- ¿Tienes algún otro problema? ¿Vamos a tu casa y te hago la instalación?- esa propuesta pareció como si tuviera dobles intenciones.

Lo llevé a mi casa y al llegar el perro de Ludwig, mi vecino, se le tiró encima y el gustoso lo apachó con fuerza.

-Límpiate antes de tocar nada- le dije mientras entrábamos, él solo se rio por lo bajo, maliciosamente.

-Sabía que eras algo parecido a un aristócrata…- se fue a la cocina y volvió limpio y con galletas en la boca. –Están ricas- dijo con la boca llena antes de llegar delante del televisor, se arrodilló y se puso a trabajar.

En media hora volvió con mi portátil, me lo tendió y me dijo que comprobara el internet, apunto la nueva contraseña junto a su número de teléfono.

-Bien Rod, cualquier cosa… me llamas- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de irse y haber vaciado una alacena entera.

-Bien y… ¿porque cree que está enloqueciendo?- el psicólogo ya ha llenado dos páginas con garabatos que no entiendo.

-Porque, si no lo tengo en casa- refiriéndose al ingeniero albino- siento que se me va a estropear todo. Fui a Apple 50 veces la semana pasada porque mi ordenador no se encendía, no lo arregle hasta que Gilbert le echó un vistazo.

-¿Y ahora dónde está?- me pregunta levantando una ceja mientras llena otra hoja.

-Está viviendo en mi casa.-parpadea perplejo luego de tomar un sorbo de Fanta que ha sacado de un cajón, sin azúcar y sin gas; está controlado por alguien…

-Tengo una prospecto- arranca una hoja y me la tiende sin dejarla en la mesa.

-Obsesión por las manzanas- leo y me levanto bruscamente de la mesa.-Hipster- sigo leyendo en voz alta. – ¡Loco!-le grito antes de salir de la oficina.

El psicólogo cierra la puerta con llave al salir yo.

-Voy a llamar a Gil a ver que ha hecho hoy, quiero que mi ordenador funcione, espero que no se haya ido…- presiona el botón de inicio y antes de desbloquearlo hay una foto en la que salen los dos, una foto que les tomó Gilbert en su 28va visita…-Si no me caigo- como el internet.

* * *

**_¿Y ESE PSICOLOGO? Se me coló... Quien es? _**

**_Preußen que hariamos sin tu awesome persona? ¿Demasiado poco PruAus para tu body? Bueno haré algo más... proximamente %$&amp;&amp;/&amp; son XD_**

**_Gracias a The lonely darkness y The Gray-Eyed girl por los favs y los reviews... en el otro fic (cosas nuevas) recomiendo leerlo aunque no tenga nada que ver con este XD !Que feliz soy!_**

**_Si les gustó no olviden dejar comentario o fav... Y follow si quieren saber que escribo y cuando lo hago O.o..._**

**_!Bien! Ciao~_**


End file.
